Last Action Heero
by Calamithy
Summary: os, yaoi, dialogues qui me bouffaient cette nuit donc voilà  Duo se réveille en terre inconnue. Heero est en mission mode. Tous les moyens sont bons pour réussir.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Dialogues qui m'ont bouffée une partie de la nuit donc écriture. Chaleur, chaleur, chaleur, frustration :D (oui ça chauffe un peu quand même. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, ne lisez pas) Crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : T+**

**Résumé ? Duo se réveille en terre inconnue :D. Heero a une mission.**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous ! Et pour moi qui me suis faite bouffer par ça hier soir :D**

* * *

**Last action Heero**

**T-T**

**Quelque part sur Terre 21 février AC 202**

**T-T**

Duo est allongé sur le ventre, la joue droite posée sur un gros oreiller confortable, les cheveux quelque part par-là tellement ils sont n'importe où.

Son œil s'ouvre sur une touffe de cheveux.

Une touffe avec un œil-tout-bleu qu'on dirait un Ewok.

Un œil qui l'observe sans sourire.

**T-T**

- 'Ro… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

- On est bourrés, on a des capotes usagées et on est nus. A mon avis on a fait un tournoi de beach-volley**.**

**T-T**

L'œil-tout-bleu est levé au plafond et la réplique est laconique.

La voix de Duo est rauque de sommeil.

Celle d'œil-tout-bleu est à peine audible. Mais parfaitement compréhensible.

**T-T**

- … Merci de me faire comprendre que mes questions sont connes. Et euh. Ça a pas l'air d'être mon lit…

**T-T**

Ah non il n'avait pas un lit king size et ses draps n'étaient pas aussi doux.

**T-T**

- Merci de me dire que je suis tellement nul au lit que tu te rappelles de rien.

- C'est euh c'est l'alcool !

**T-T**

… Avaient-ils seulement bu ?

Duo ne s'en rappelait pas…

**T-T**

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si je n'avais pas aussi sommeil je t'aurais rafraîchi la mémoire.

- J'ai déjà assez froid, tu prends toute la couverture.

- On a qu'à se serrer.

**T-T**

Duo referme les yeux et offre son plus beau rictus Shinigami.

**T-T**

- Apparemment c'est déjà fait… et euh, c'était bien ?

- Pourquoi, ça se voit pas ?

**T-T**

Duo rouvre les yeux et l'ironie parle à l'Heeronie.

**T-T**

- … Tu respires la joie de vivre, 'Ro. Ce devait être vraiment nul.

- … Et tu ne te dis pas que c'était tellement bien que t'as fait un blackout ?

**T-T**

Froncer les sourcils demandait un effort.

Ils avaient bu, assurément.

**T-T**

- Ca n'existe pas. Par contre le blackout bourré j'y crois. Pourquoi on s'est torchés comme ça ?

**T-T**

Cette fois œil-tout-bleu plisse le front.

**T-T**

- Réléna faisait un discours… je crois. Elle disait… qu'elle allait…

- se fiancer… à toi. Ça me revient un peu.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas au courant.

**T-T**

Un petit rire.

Ils étaient dans le même lit et Duo n'était pas au courant après tout.

**T-T**

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, 'Ro…

- Comme nous dans un lit et toi complètement amnésique ? On croirait Trowa.

**T-T**

Duo cligne les yeux.

**T-T**

- … Tu as couché avec Trowa ?

- Oui mais lui au moins il s'en rappelle. Et c'était il y a longtemps.

- C'est Quat' qui va être content.

- Pourquoi ? Il est intéressé ?

**T-T**

C'était quoi ce tout petit sourire en coin ?

Il était pas là tout à l'heure.

**T-T**

- … Euh… il est intéressé… par les potins.

- Quatre ? Quatre « je ne lis aucun magazine people parce que je suis dedans ? »

- Les potins c'est pas que chez les people… on est plus intéressé par la vie de son voisin que par celle des stars.

- Et par son voisin de lit ?

**T-T**

C'était lui ou Heero s'était rapproché ?

Bon, il était à peu près à 30 centimètres de lui.

Heero s'est gratté la cuisse – ou la fesse sous le drap…

Et a réajusté sa position.

Profiter du mouvement pour récupérer de la couverture.

**T-T**

- Ben par la force des choses ouais. Je me retrouve la stouquette au point mort avec mon meilleur pote hétéro.

- Je ne suis pas hétéro, Duo.

- Mon meilleur pote bi.

- Je ne suis pas bi.

- Tu es donc…

- Dépité.

**T-T**

Duo secoue la tête.

…

Mauvaise idée…

Refermer les yeux.

Voilà.

Dormir.

Et sentir ses cheveux bouger.

Mobilis in mobile ?

Y avait pas écrit Méduse sur son front.

**T-T**

- 'Ro qu'est-ce-tu fous…?

- Je caresse mon bras.

- Y a mes cheveux sur ton bras.

- T'en as toujours laissé partout.

- Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux foutent sur ton bras. T'es suffisamment poilu.

- Ca ne te posait pas de problème tout à l'heure.

**T-T**

Ah ouais ?

**T-T**

- Si tu le dis.

- …

- …

- Y a rien de plus qui te viens ?  
- Ben non... c'est le principe du blackout. On se rappelle pas.  
- Vraiment pas ?

**T-T**

Cette fois le ton d'œil-tout-bleu est plus sur-le-cul que laconique.

Duo fait l'effort de réfléchir dans son demi-sommeil.

**T-T**

- Le peu que je me rappelle s'arrête à quand je te dis que je suis bourré.  
- Tu le dis au bout de 2 verres et après tu le dis tout le temps mais tu bois quand même.  
**T-T**

Duo sourit aussi ouvertement que ses yeux sont fermés.

**T-T**

- Ca s'appelle l'amitié. Connaître ces petites choses tout ça... mais tu me fais passer pour quoi, là ?  
- Pour quelqu'un qui dit je suis bourré au bout de 2 verres.  
**T-T**

Salaud.

**T-T**

- Hey, ça dépend de la taille !  
- Comme pour tout. C'est à quel "je suis bourré" que je dois me référer au fait ?

- Euh…

**T-T**

Œil-tout-bleu est à peine cynique.

Et il s'est arrêté de caresser son bras.

Les cheveux bougent plus. C'est plus facile de réfléchir comme ça.

Par contre on a moins sommeil.

**T-T**

- Celui où tu bois dans mon verre ? Celui où tu bois dans ma bouteille ? Ou celui où tu bois à même mes lèvres et que "je dois me raser parce que c'est coupe-gorge mais comme tu es maso, c'est cool" ?  
**T-T**

…

Lui et sa grande gueule.

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

Et œil-tout-bleu … il a vraiment les yeux très bleus.

Et très près.

**T-T**

- Euh j'ai fait ça ?  
- Non. En fait on a bu que de l'eau, on était fatigués et on a dormi, on te fait une bonne grosse blague et il y a un téléobjectif sur mon gland. Big Brother is watching you. Youhou. Fais coucou à la caméra.

**T-T**

Duo pouvait difficilement l'appeler autrement qu'œil-tout-bleu dans sa tête.

Parce qu'il était frustré et qu'il le disait clairement.

Parce que voir Heero dans son lit si près de bon matin, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Partager un lit en mission, oui.

Partager un lit quand il y avait plusieurs chambres, non.

Et puis. Même s'il l'avait déjà vu allongé, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il l'avait jamais regardé dormir.

Ou au lever.

Pas le temps pour ces conneries. Non, lui, il regardait la lune, après tout elle était exhibitionniste et ne pourrait pas se plaindre si elle le prenait en flag.

Si tu parles à la Lune c'est que tu penses qu'elle t'écoute. Si elle t'écoute elle peut avoir des yeux, comme la colline.

Oh, foutez-lui la paix, c'est des habitudes de môme.

**T-T**  
- Le prend pas comme ça... j'y suis pour rien si...  
- Tu n'y es pour rien si tu as oublié que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool.  
- Je tiens l'alcool 'Ro ! J'ai fait un blackout sexuel.  
- Ah. Donc tu admets que c'est de ta faute.

**T-T**

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CETTE LOGIQUE de euh… mecs ?

Heero était censé être une machine.

Aussi humain qu'un automatique.

**T-T**  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je n'en ai pas fait, moi.  
- Je pouvais pas prévoir le blackout sexuel, 'Ro. Y a du GHB qui a circulé ? Ptet que Réléna...  
**T-T**

Et si dans un grand élan de désespoir elle en était venue à le droguer ?

Heero secoue la tête.

**T-T**

- Réléna est désespérée mais elle a de la fierté. Que je sois un minimum conscient quand même.  
- Mouais...  
- Donc si elle n'y est pour rien et que je n'y suis pour rien t'y es pour quelque chose, Duo.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est ton blackout après tout.  
**T-T**

Si Duo n'était pas si fatigué il aurait croisé les bras et affiché une mine renfrognée.

**T-T**

- Ouais. Comme les mecs qui accusent leur copine d'être frigide quand ce sont eux les billes. C'est "leur" problème. Et ?  
- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas une fille. Et que tu es le seul à ne pas te rappeler.

- Et pourquoi ce serait pas de ta faute ? Je te rappelle que t'es le seul à te rappeler de quelque chose.  
**T-T**

La fatigue ou l'honneur ?

L'honneur.

Dans un élan surhumain, Duo tire sur la couverture.

Sauf que par la même occasion il se prend une mét-Heero-ite de plein fouet.

Bon, la météorite pue pas trop c'est déjà ça.

Ça aurait pu sentir le fauve.

**T-T**  
- Et tu vas me dire : "en dehors qu'on soit nus, en sueur nos jambes entremêlées, moi qui te regarde et toi qui regardait le plafond avant de me fixer, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'on y est allés comme des lapins aux adn douteux ?"

**T-T**

Il a dit ça presque contre son oreille.

**T-T**  
- Ben quand même...  
- Je veux bien qu'on ait eu moults capotes et que les fluides viennent de rêves très agréables... - …

- et dont manifestement tu ne te souviens pas. Mais ton corps ne te dit pas qu'il a eu un surcroît d'activité ?  
**T-T**

Euh pas vraiment, non.

**T-T**

- ... Ben je suis bon en sport.  
- Niveau olympique, Duo...  
**T-T**

Un sourire ça s'entend, même quand on parle pas fort.

**T-T**

- Et euh je récupère vite.  
- Niveau pathétique.  
**T-T**

Un sourire ironique aussi.

**T-T**

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas en moi.  
- ...

**T-T**

Le sourire est gourmand.

**T-T**  
- Vire ce sourire. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas moi.  
- Tu récupères pas vite. Pas la mémoire en tous cas.  
- D'habitude je me rappelle, 'Ro... c'est la première fois que je me rappelle pas d'un truc que je voudrais à priori pas oublier. Donc ça vient de toi. Tu es le problème.

**T-T**

Oui. Voilà. Très bien !

**T-T**  
- Ben voyons.

**T-T**

C'était parfaitement logique.

**T-T**  
- Attends t'es dopé de partout. Entre stéroïdes et testostérones on t'a GHBïsé le pénis.  
- Pour faire quoi ? Titiller le fondement de l'ennemi en cachette ? Signer du "H" de Heero, le pénis masqué ?

**T-T**

Rire était une très mauvaise idée quand on sentait pointer… un mal de crâne.

Rire au lit avec un homme avec lequel on avait éventuellement couché était quelque chose de sensuel si ça ne se produisait pas pendant.

Et le rire de Heero était…

**T-T**  
- S'il est masqué il porte une capote, 'Ro. Un ennemi protégé est un ami en tant de paix.  
- Tu es en train de dire que Zechs est un pénis ?  
- Non mais ça va pas bien.

**T-T**

Avoir un fou rire pouvait être tue l'amour en certaines occasions.

Rire un peu mais pas trop.

Démonstration.

**T-T**  
- Ah non, Duo, ça ne va pas. On nage en plein délire, poisson rouge.

- …

**T-T**

Le souffle chaud contre l'oreille de Duo était… perturbant.

**T-T**

- On est deux dans ce lit et y a qu'une seule mémoire de valide. Pas grave. On va étendre ta mémoire virtuelle. Et on va remplir ton disque dur.  
- Je me rappelle pas.

- Regarde-moi et arrête de rire.

**T-T**

Duo plonge dans le regard tout bleu.

Mais ne peut arrêter de rire.

La situation était surréaliste.

Pas de coucher avec un canon, hein ?

Pas de coucher avec l'un de ses meilleurs potes, ça n'avait rien d'impossible.

Mais ne PAS s'en rappeler ?

Ne vraiment, vraiment pas s'en RAPPELER ?

Y avait qu'à lui qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver.

N'importe quoi.

**T-T**  
- Je te regarde, 'Ro. Et je me rappelle pas.

**T-T**

Et là Heero est entré en « Mission Mode »

Heero avec ses yeux tous bleus et son regard « Ninmu Ryoukai »

Heero qui bouge tellement vite que Duo n'a le temps de rien.

Il se retrouve sous Heero en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « blackout ».

**T-T**  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi dans ton corps. De toi qui vient, grandit dans ma bouche. De toi qui explose contre le latex quand je voudrais te goûter, quand la prudence s'impose.

- …

- De tes jambes qui me serrent parce que tu viens trop vite. Parce que je viens trop fort.

**T-T**

Heero qui exerce une pression sur son ventre.

Heero qui ne fait aucun va et vient mais qui en a très, très envie.

Ça se sentait dans la tension de son corps.

Ça s'assombrissait dans ses yeux.

**T-T**

- ...  
- Que tu ne te rappelles pas tes cris, pourquoi pas, puisque je les étouffais.  
- Heerhmm...  
- Avec ma main comme je le fais là sinon tu ne me laisserais pas en placer une.

- Avec ma langue comme j'effleure ta pommette.  
**T-T**

Dont acte.

Et Duo garde les yeux ouverts.

**T-T**

- ...  
- Ou avec mon épaule que tu y plantes tes dents.  
**T-T**

Et Duo ferme les yeux parce qu'il mord la pulpe de l'auriculaire sur sa bouche.

**T-T**

- ...  
- Que tu ne te rappelles pas tes doigts tellement curieux que j'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois.

**T-T**

Duo écarte les cuisses.

Trop de pression.

Pas assez de pression.

Et Heero ne bouge

pas

d'un

iota.

Par contre il parle encore.

**T-T**

- Ta faim de moi, ta voracité je les porte à même la peau, ces endroits où tes suçons me brûlent, ces abrasions où mon corps a effleuré le mur quand le tien l'a râpé avec délectation, quand tu voulais que je te cloue.  
- ...

**T-T**

My… God…

**T-T**  
- Quand tu ne voulais plus me lâcher et je peux à peine plus que chuchoter tellement ma voix est rauque. Tellement c'était bon. On a arrêté parce qu'on était à cours de préservatifs. Et tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
**T-T**

Il retire sa main après lui avoir mis l'eau à la bouche.

Duo ouvre les yeux.

Le regard est intense, le corps est tendu.

Le front est luisant.

La bouche est appétissante.

La mémoire est…

**T-T**

- ... Non...  
**T-T**

A la poubelle.

Heero semble interdit.

Avant de hausser les épaules.

**T-T**

- Oh. On va recommencer alors.

**T-T**

Euh…

**T-T**  
- Sois raisonnable. On n'a plus de capotes. On va euh se rendormir ? Ne sois pas si sceptique.  
- Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne peux pas dormir avec ça. Une brique dans le lit non merci.  
- ...

**T-T**

Duo aussi avait une sacrée brique.

Il allait falloir que ça redescende.

Heero se remet à sa place.

Plus de pression sur le ventre.

Dommage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il avait envie de cigarettes.

De longues minutes passent… et ils ont la tête dure (et le reste)

Le silence… puis les mots.

**T-T**

- …

- …

- …

- …  
- Et si on se douchait ? Ça nous détendrait un peu et puis on serait propres. Et on aérerait la pièce aussi.

**T-T**

La frustration sexuelle – préalablement comblée – n'empêchait pas l'amitié.

Un peu de cul n'empêchait pas de faire des choses à deux sans arrière-pensée.

Mais le regard de Heero était bien trop neutre.

Ses petits yeux bleus bien trop malins.

Mode furtif.

Mission Mode.

**T-T**  
- Hmph. Je te vois venir. Quand on est détendus les souvenirs viennent plus vite. Je suis détendu et je me rappelle toujours pas.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Au pire on peut se créer d'autres souvenirs, Duo.

**T-T**

Catégorique.

T-T  
- Pas sans capotes.  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait se créer des souvenirs tout de suite.  
- Et j'ai pas forcément envie de me créer d'autres souvenirs...  
- Pine-Occhio.

**T-T**

Mouais.

Duo serait moins crédible s'il ne jouait pas à pic de tente avec les draps.

**T-T**  
- ... Ok. C'est pas parce que j'ai envie que je le ferais. T'es censé être fiancé, non ?  
**T-T**

Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

**T-T**

- Je suis censé ne pas être au courant. Je suis censé avoir bu pour oublier que je n'étais pas au courant. Je suis censé avoir bu pour oublier que j'ai foutu ma carrière en l'air en envoyant Réléna paître en public. Je me retrouve à me rappeler de tout avec un crétin qui a fait un blackout sexuel. Je ne peux pas demander ce que j'ai fait au ciel, je ne tiens plus le compte des morts. Mais merde, quoi.

**T-T**

Un Heero en frustration sexuelle était bavard.

Qui ne parlerait pas ?

Qui ne serait pas vert à sa place ?

Mais l'un des deux devait être raisonnable.

**T-T**  
- ... Ok. Et coucher avec un pote euh...  
- Duo si ça me dérangeait tu crois que j'essaierais de négocier ?  
**T-T**

Non c'est sûr.

**T-T**

- Je suis pas plus con qu'un autre, hein et ça me dérangerait pas du tout en temps normal loin, très loin de là. C'est juste insupportable de pas se rappeler. Ça ira mieux plus tard, 'Ro.  
**T-T**

C'est vraiment insupportable.

Mais c'est vrai que ça ira mieux.

Les mecs sont pas compliqués entre eux, ils se prennent pas la tête avec l'amitié.

A tors ou à raison.

S'ils peuvent y aller ils y vont et basta.

Vouloir du cul est rarement un problème, surtout quand les amis sont consentants.

Le pied. Mais Duo est trop mort pour le prendre.

**T-T**

- C'est vrai que c'est pénible, Duo.

**T-T**

Et Heero est sincère.

C'est beau l'amitié dans un tel effort pour ne pas niquer les draps.

**T-T**

- …

- Mais rassure-toi, tu finiras par oublier que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Et je te le rappellerai comme l'ami sans scrupule que je suis. J'en ferais mes gorges chaudes.

**T-T**

Gorge chaude.

Une expression, hein.

…

**T-T**

- ...  
- On va soulager ta mémoire. Allez, viens te doucher, tu pues.

**T-T**

Se soulager dans une gorge chaude.

Ok. Non. Pas de capote. Pas bonne idée. Fatigue, voilà.

Concentration sur autre chose, ah ouais, paraît qu'il pue.

Duo sent sous ses bras.

Oh bordel il schnouffe à mort.

Et alors que Heero sort du lit et lui tend la main comme un ami et que lui la prend avec le sourire… il pense que c'est drôle.

Rappeler un truc qu'un autre oublie et en faire ses gorges chaudes…

Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à un truc qu'on fait quand on sort ensemble depuis un bout de temps.

* * *

**Dans une luxueuse salle de bain avec douche et baignoire.**

**T-T**

**T-T**

Du blanc nacré partout.

Une touche de vert émeraude.

De l'après-rasage, une eau de toilette, plusieurs verre à dents en porcelaine.

Un nécessaire de toilette, un armoire à pharmacie.

Des médicaments.

Et tout plein de petites boîtes.

Et Duo qui regarde Heero à travers le miroir.

Duo avec un regard noir.

Heero avec des yeux à peine étonnés.

**T-T**  
- Heero.  
- Hmm ?  
- Il y a des capotes dans la salle de bains.  
- Ah bon ?  
**T-T**

Heero, l'innocence même.

L'innocence nue.

Duo avait emporté le drap parce qu'il était frileux.

**T-T**

- Ton air innocent ne prend pas.  
- Je ne suis pas chez moi je te le rappelle. Je ne suis pas censé savoir s'il y a des capotes ici.

**T-T**

C'est on ne peut plus vrai.

Mais il était plus qu'heureux qu'il y en ait.

**T-T**  
- C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé à cette éventualité quand tu as proposé une douche.

**T-T**

Les mains de Heero se posent sur le drap blanc.

Et la bouche pince l'oreille de Duo à chaque mot.

Il le sent sur sa peau.

Il le voit à travers le miroir.

**T-T**  
- J'y ai plus-que-pensé, Duo. J'ai vaudouïsé la salle de bains.  
- T'es vraiment… un renard.  
- Je suis un mec. Toi aussi. On a des capotes. Tu es conscient. Des objections ?  
- J'aimerais bien savoir où je suis quand même...  
**T-T**

La bouche dévie vers le cou.

La langue dévie sur la clavicule.

L'objectif est clair.

**T-T**

- C'est une objection ?  
- Non….  
**T-T**

Le drap glisse.

Le rideau tombe.

L'eau coule.

Les corps s'échauffent.

Les langues se délient.

Les bouches se bouffent.

A table.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, de retour dans le lit.**

**T-T**

**T-T**

Heero est sur le dos à regarder le plafond, Duo, allongé près de lui, la tête sur son torse.

Son dos est caressé par une main calleuse mais très douce.

Une main qui avait réveillé pour mieux fatiguer son corps.

La respiration de Heero était profonde. Duo ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.

Ce que ça avait été bon…

**T-T**

- Maintenant qu'on a évacué la tension sexuelle… et qu'on peut faire une triangulation de signal sur nos 3 neurones… t'as une idée d'où on est ?

**T-T**

Heero se penche pour lui donner un long baiser.

Il n'avait pas fini d'évacuer visiblement.

**T-T**  
- Hn. Tout porterait à croire que nous soyons dans l'un des bungalows de Rélé...  
**T-T**

Heero s'était interrompu.

Duo se serait bien endormi au rythme de sa voix, de son corps.

Ses yeux se ferment.

C'était plutôt cool un sexfriend…

**T-T**

- Ah...

**T-T**

Ouais.

Cool.

Euh.

Hein ?

**T-T**

- ...

- Le quoi de Réléna ?  
- Bungalow ?

- Bungalow comme plage ?

- …

- …

- TU VEUX DIRE QU'ON A VRAIMENT FINI A POIL APRES UN TOURNOI DE BEACH VOLLEY ?

**T-T**

**T-T**

**OWARI I**

**T-T**

**T-T**

Heero s'autorise à peine une goutte de sueur sur le front.

**T-T**

**T-T**  
- Si je te dis oui, n'oublie pas que tu as dit que coucher avec moi était loin d'être un problème.  
- Je vais te tuer !  
**T-T**

Un baiser dans les cheveux.

**T-T**

- C'est déjà fait, Duo. Mais je ne te dis *pas* oui. La confiance règne.

- …

- Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. Mais il y a des limites.  
- Ah, j'ai eu peur.

**T-T**

**T-T**

**OWARI II**

**T-T**

**T-T**

Heero croise les doigts très forts que les autres jouent le jeu, et des fois que Duo et Rél aient une conversation d'homme à homme, il lui inventerait un scénar de dernière minute– la pauvre n'avait fait que se remémorer à quel point elle avait été persis-chiante, rien de plus, pour amuser la galerie.

Dans son futur script made-in-Heero elle « revenait à la raison » et lui « pardonnait son aveuglement. » Pas mal, hein ?

Il mettrait Wu Fei au courant de sorte à ce que ça ne ruine pas toutes ses chances à elle, la pauvre.

Sérieux Heero avait trop ramé pour l'avoir là, contre lui.

Duo s'était bourré la gueule et avait voulu finir à poil faire une partie de beach-volley.

Un naked bitch volley.

Ça l'avait fait rire. Et il avait déshabillé Heero, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait bu un peu.

Il l'allumait toujours et à la fin il se rappelait pas.

Et ils avaient joué au volley.

Et ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et ils s'étaient chauffés, très fort.

Et c'était tout.

Seulement Heero ne voulait pas en rester là et Duo aussi apparemment, son inconscient étant plus franc que lui.

Sexfriend ça lu allait très bien. Le Sexe et le Friend. Friand du Friend. Très friand de la saucisse. Très sexe. Très, très sexe.

L'alcool inhibait la cohérence malheureusement. Un peu comme une femme hautement hormonée.

Il fallait donc séduire sobre. Et alimenter la machine à fantasme de Maxwell.

Les frottis-frottas étaient vrais… les doigts curieux étaient vrais… le… reste était devenu vrai.

Hmm. 100 fois, 1000 fois mieux en vrai…

Si Duo s'était arrêté sur le flirt sous influence, il aurait balayé le tout du revers de la main.

Et ça… ça ce n'était pas possible.

Pas possible du tout.

Heero a le sourire du Cheshire cat.

SFF. SexFriendForever. Ou plus car affinités.

**T-T**

**T-T**

**OWARI III**

* * *

Finito !

3 fins sinon rien :D J'aimais beaucoup les 3 chutes alors je les ai laissées comme ça vous considérez la fin que vous souhaitez pour celle-ci :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *idéfix :D*


End file.
